The Music of Scholarship Students
by ambahthepanda
Summary: Two new musical scholarship students arrive at Ouran; one plays piano, the other plays guitar. What happens when they bump into the Host Club? Read to find out! Rated T for swearing, maybe a bit of violence. Written by: Mikan'n'Natsume and TeletubbieArmy.
1. Past and Present

Hey guys! This is my third fanfic which **TeletubbieArmy **wrote with me. My character=Alice TeletubbieArmy's=Lily! Well, on with the chapter...

**DISCLAIMER: Haruhi- You'll only say it if I confess I love Tamaki?**

**MikanxNatsume- Uh-huh, otherwise we'll be even more annoying!**

**Haruhi- Fine. I love Tamaki. Happy now?**

**TeletubbieArmy- We do not own OHSHC in any way, shape or form! =P**

**MikanxNatsume- MWA HA HA I GOT YOU CONFESSING ON TAPE! Now where is Tamaki...**

**Chapter 1:**

APOV (Alice)

Ohmygod! I _cannot _believe we actually got a scholarship to Ouran High School, the richest and poshest (I don't care if it's not a word) school in Japan! Me and my best friend for life Lily had just been rewarded musical scholarships from there. So, we arrived in Japan yesterday, and today was our first day at Ouran; I couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>We are actually from America, but started learning Japanese when we were toddlers. Ever since I was a baby my parents had important jobs working in the government, so we were happily wealthy - not as rich as the students in Ouran - with no problems at all for the majority of my childhood. Luckily, mom and dad were great friends with Lily's parents father had important jobs, but in a very famous buisness.<p>

Lil and myself have been together all our lives; born in the same hospital on the same week (her being the eldest), been to the same kindergarten, went to the same parties, loved the same things... we've shared nearly everything! Our favourite birthday was our sixteenth, where we received our first cars; mine a shiny yellow Porsche just like Alice Cullen's, Lily's a glamorous red Ford Fiesta. We still have the cars now, and can surprisingly still pay for the petrol.

However, a couple of months after our Sweet Sixteen, Lily's parents' buisness shut down after a year of struggling to sell more products. Thankfully they found another job each, but didn't get as much salary as before. Two weeks after, my dad's friends took him on a two-day trip to Las Vegas where he gambled away nearly all of our money. When his and mom's boss found out he fired them both, thinking he could have an 'addiction' to gambling. We all knew he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen to our pleads. Dad found another job quickly, which paid well enough, but mom made every effort but gave up and became a house wife instead. Our parents showed brave faces, but Lil and I knew they wanted better for us, so we worked extra hard on our music, and it finally paid off!

* * *

><p>"Okay. Time for school checklist, Lil!" I said once we were dressed and ready to go. "Bags?" I counted one finger.<p>

"Check!" Lily answered.

"Stylish clothes?" second finger.

My best friend rolled her greeny-blue eyes and twirled in her ripped jeans, short-sleeved shirt which was white with a cute teddy bear printed on, her rockin' red converse and her matching crimson cap. As she spun round, her long, wavy, brunette hair rised up and fell back down beautifully. "Check!"

"Gorgeous but not too over-the-top makeup?" third.

She batted her eyelashes sarcastically. "Check!"

"Keyboard and guitar?" Last fourth finger.

"Deffo!" she replied, lifting up her guitar case.

"And all the other crap including ourselves?"

"Check, check, check, check, check!" we giggled, locked the door of our new flat, climbed into our cars and set off. Finally, we arrived at Ouran. After stepping out of our cars and locking them, we took in the scenery. Wow.

"Awesome." I breathed. Next to me, Lily gulped - she wasn't the biggest fan of busy places.

"You ready?" I asked, holding out my hand to her. She hesitated, then nodded and took my hand as we stepped into the school gounds...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! How was that? I know it was a bit short, but we're planning to make the rest of the chappies longer. Thank-you and please review! =]<strong>


	2. Getting Lost

Kon'nichiwa! This is the second chappy, and HOPEFULLY it's longer! Thank-you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites, and thank-you for the review! Please write more reviews to tell us what you think and any improvements! Well, here goes...

**DISCLAIMER: Hunny- If I give you a cake, will you say it? *puppy dog eyes***

**MikanxNatsume- 0.o YES! You're so cute...**

**Hunny- Yay! Here you go! *gives cake***

**TeletubbieArmy- *takes huge bite and gulps* We don't own anything in OHSHC! ^.^**

**Chapter 2:**

LPOV (Lily)

"Shit! We've been going round in circles three times now, thanks to this place being so bloody large; it's good we came early! But we _need _to ask someone for directions, Lil." Alice moaned whilst I sighed. She's always foul-mouthed when she's stressed. It's good she's got me as a friend.

"Fine, but you're doing the talking. Plus you're more fluent at Japanese than me." It's only by a bit, but I hate it when she whines that I'm too shy. At least I'm more intelligent than her, and she hardly ever pays attention in class. Her brown eyes scanned the crowd, looking for some decent boys to flirt with and ask for directions. She flicked her long, bouncy black hair back and straightened her shoulders, sticking her chest out. Some snobby girl walked past and tutted at her fashion sense, but Alice just stuck her tongue out. My best friend was wearing a red boob top with a teddy bear printed on that matched mine, black leggings, dark blue shorts, and her size four and a half feet were in red ballet pumps.

She strolled confidently with me following behind to a tall, dark and handsome (typical) boy with a younger boy holding a bunny (?) on the tall one's shoulders.

"Hey." Alice said nochalantly.

"HIIIIIIII!" yelled the smallest.

"Yo." greeted the tall one stoutly. Rude. Alice noticed this, and faced the short one.

"We're new here, scholars from America, and we can't find the Chairman's office. Could you please tell us some directions?" she smiled.

"Sure! Mori-chan and I will help you, won't we, Mori-chan?" he agreed, looking down at Mori, who nodded. "Yeah, but don't forget your manners and introduce yourself."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I'm Hunny, this is Usa-chan my bunny, and this is Mori-chan. Welcome to Ouran!"

Alice grinned her dazzling smile. "Thanks! I'm Alice, and this Lily." I waved. She held her hand out for a handshake, however recieved a hug from Hunny, making her laugh and spin him round. I coughed and whispered, "Directions?"

"Oh right!" she set him down on the ground. "So where's the Chairman's office?"

"See that corner over there? Turn there then go up the stairs and turn left. Go up the main staircase, and keep on going until the third floor. His office should be straight ahead. Good luck and goodbye, Al-chan and Li-Li-chan!" called Hunny as he and Mori walked away, Mori waving goodbye. We both waved back until they were out of sight.

"They seemed nice. Hopefully we'll meet them again. Anyways, let's go get bored to death with paperwork from the Chairman!" she started off, and I sighed and went after her.

* * *

><p><span>APOV<span>

I sighed. Finally, the meeting was over! I didn't understand a word the Chairman said, but Lily will tell me anything important. "Class starts in ten minutes, so we better hurry. It's not very far away; we can rest soon." I said as the door shut behind us and we set off.

"I can't wait to see how different their classes are from America's, or maybe they're really similar!" Lily gushed. I just rolled my eyes and carried on walking. After about two mintues, my eyes shot wide open. "Found it! C'mon Lil, let's go learn!"

As soon as I opened the classroom door all eyes were on us - some were as wide as mine, others mean slits. I glared back, giving the slits my deadly death stare, then walked up to the teacher coolly. She introduced us, then told us where to sit; I was in between two identical twins (who were so fit I could die, yet I preferred the one on my right), and Lily was in front of me next to an ugly boy with a pinched-up face and a short-haired girl dressed as a boy. Weird.

* * *

><p><span>LPOV<span>

"Finally, class has finished, and it's time for lunch!" Alice cheered as we walked out of the classroom.

"You were doing your flirty routine with them twins. You like 'em, huh?"

She winked and licked her lips. "Hell yeah! But it's gross to date two people at once, so I'm going for the one named Hikaru." Of course only _she _could tell them apart; I had no idea which one she was talking about! "

"Plus they were trying to pull pranks on you; you found a good one there!" They had tried almost every single prank there is, but Alice is the Pranks Queen - she stuck a pin in the clockwork spider, spotted the well-hidden whoompie cushion before she sat down and had special ways of rejecting all the other tricks the gingers pulled on her.

"Anyways," she said, interrupting my thoughts, "Let's go eat lunch; I'm starving!" I rolled my eyes; Alice has always had a big appetite, yet she has the best figure I've ever seen.

"'Kay, but be quick 'coz we need to find a place to practise, and a _quiet _place!"

"Pleeeeeease can we go somewhere with other people? You need to show off your talent, girl!" _She _certaintly loved to show off her talent, always taking her keyboard on special occassions. And, without even noticing it, she sings to herself in public places, mostly the mall.

"No." I said.

She sighed. "Fine. When you set your mind on something, there's no changing it." she gave in as we arrived at the dinner hall.

* * *

><p><strong>That was still quite small, wasn't it? Anyways, more things have happened, but not that much! Stay tuned, thank-you, and please review! ^.^<strong>


	3. Welcome to the Host Club!

Hallo! We're back, and this chappy is still probably small but it's filled with... err... things! But it's lots of good things, so please review and enjoy!

P.S: I have read the review about Hunny and Mori. Thank-you for pointing it out; I can't believe I forgot that!

**DISCLAIMER: Hikaru- If I kiss you, you will...**

**Kaoru- ...Say it? And why don't I get to kiss you?**

**MikanxNatsume- Because I love him, not you! Well I still love you, but in a different way.**

**Hikaru- Told you I'm better! *kisses***

**TeletubbieArmy- I think she's fainted... Oh yeah, we don't own OHSHC in any way whatsoever! Phew, it's good she's woken up, now she can write the chappy! =D**

**Chapter 3:**

APOV

After we finished our packed lunches (mine an Italian and Lily's sushi), we scanned the school map for the music rooms; there were six. "Okay, so on the side of the map it shows only the last two, but they're being used, so we'll have to check out One, Two, Three and Four." I concluded.

"Let's go get lost, then!" Lily joked and we both giggled and set off.

* * *

><p>I opened the door of the first music room, only to find a band of pupils playing boring classical music. Moving on, we finally found number Two, which seemed like a boys only room. I'd rather go to hell than practise in there! Not far off was music room Three.<p>

"Third time lucky? Let's open it together." I said, and we pushed down the handle bars and opened the double doors.

"AAH! Who the hell put these rose petals here? I'll never be able to get them out of my hair!" I moaned.

"Neither will I-" Lily was cut off by a welcoming.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" the voices chorused. I laughed; what a crap club name! Suddenly a boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes appeared in front of me.

"You're laughter is like music to my ears, my princess." he purred, lifting up my chin.

"PERVERT!" I shrieked, and punched his nose.

"Ohmygod, are you okay? Alice, I told you to control your temper!" Lily said, rushing over and crouching down beside the blondie, who was now weeping on the floor, blood pouring from his nose.

"Aww, did the Boss get hit by a girl? Maybe he wants Haruhi to comfort him." the twins from our class teased him in unison. Huh, so they were part of this 'Host Club' too, then? Haruhi... rings a bell... "Oh! She's the cross-dresser from our class, isn't she?" I said aloud. Oops. I glanced at the eyes in front of me; Hunny and Mori were there, which was good, Haruhi, some creep wearing glasses and holding a small black book and other papers, the pervert, the Twins and Lily.

"H-how do you know about my daughter's s-secret? Who are you two, anyway?" Blondie asked.

"They are scholarship students from America, Alice and Lily," the glasses dude said, pointing at us as he said our names. "Alice plays the piano, sings, and can play a bit on the drums. Lily plays the guitar and sings, though she prefers not to in front of an audience. And girls, I am Kyoya, and the boy you just punched is Tamaki. You've already met the Hitachiin Twins and Haruhi in class, and Takashi and Mitsukuni already told us they've met you." How the hell does he know all about us?

"Are you some kind of stalker or something?" I asked, as Lily was too shocked to speak. The bastard just shrugged. When I get my hands on him...

"Hey, she plays piano like you, Tamaki." Haruhi interrupted my thoughts.

Blondie cheered up straight away. "She does! I know, you could both play something for us, and Alice can use our ivory piano!" he said, pointing at a beautiful grand piano on a short stage. I rushed over to it, beckoning Lily to follow, and started stroking it whilst putting down my keyboard case.

"It's gorgeous." I breathed.

"Al-chan, Li-li-chan, _please _can you play for us? The club doesn't actually start until about ten minutes, and we really wanna hear you play!" Honey pleaded with big puppy-dog eyes, and everyone else nodded. I grinned and glanced at Lily.

"Fine." she said, and I squealed and hugged her.

"Sakura Kiss." I whispered to her as we set up our instruments and the Host Club took their seats.

"One, two, three..."

"Kiss, kiss, fall in love!" I sang, my fingers flowing skillfully across the keys. Next to me, Lily's fingers strummed her guitar strings swiftly.

* * *

><p><span>LPOV<span>

As she sang one of our favourite Japanese songs, Alice's voice was like an angel, and, on the right lines, both our voices together were magical. When we finished the Host Club burst into a round of applause. I blushed and Alice curtseyed at this, then Hunny leapt into my arms and cuddled me.

"That was awesome, Li-li-chan and Al-chan!" he shrilled. Mori nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Alice agreed. The Twins walked up to her on either side.

"You're really talented, Alice." Hikaru murmured.

"Yeah, and you'll be a great toy for us to play with," Kaoru added.

"Oh, I don't know about that, boys." Alice smirked. If anyone was choosing toys, it was her.

Meanwhile, Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya were conferring with each other. I got suspicious.

"Hey, what are you guys secretly scheming over there?" I asked.

"Tamaki was just wondering if you two would like to join our club as our band. If you would, then it'll be a good chance for you to practise, and we'll tell you how Haruhi became a member. Plus, if you're with us most of the time, we'll be able to make sure you don't tell anyone about her secret. And we'll earn more money from your music." Is he serious? I glimpsed at Alice, who muttered "Bastard." under her breath. Then she locked eye contact with me, tucking her hair behind her ear as a signal to discuss.

"We need to talk together... in private." I told everyone, and we went outside.

"Please, please, pleeeeeeease can we do it?" Alice begged.

"But everybody would be staring at us, and what if I miss a note or something?" I panicked.

"No-one would be looking; we'll just be minding our own buisness playing music in the background."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, and it _would _be a good chance to practise." I gave in.

"Yay! Love you, Lil!" Alice hugged me and we went back inside. I tapped her arm.

"We accept your offer. Now tell us what the Host Club is and what she's doing here." Alice took a seat, waiting for them to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! That one was a bit longer, but still quite short... I'm just not gonna care now! Thank-you, stay tuned for more and please review! 8]<strong>


End file.
